


Yellow

by PostApocolypticAlien



Series: Whirlybird [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, F/F, Samantha pov, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostApocolypticAlien/pseuds/PostApocolypticAlien
Summary: So you slowly approach, a friendly smile across your face. You hold out your hand and ask her to pick a colour.
Relationships: Samantha Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Whirlybird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697296
Kudos: 2





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having frustrations with writing. I'm getting too caught up on trying to make everything perfect and trying to get the figures up that I just want to write something for me. I'm stepping away from Mulder/Scully for a bit. Everything about this is new and I don't know how popular this pairing is but right now, I don't care. I'm looking forward to this, it's a new challenge, and I hope you do, too.

Perhaps you never realised just how scary this place could be. When you first came here, it had been an adventure; a castle to explore, new people to meet, a chance to get away from a brother who did nothing but tease you and pull your hair when he didn’t get his way.

But now you see how timid this girl really is, how she tries to use her red curls that have fallen out of their bunches to hide her face. She’s scared, terrified to leave her mother. Or her mother to leave her.

So you slowly approach, a friendly smile across your face. You hold out your hand and ask her to pick a colour.

Yellow is the colour she chooses. The number a six, the animal a dog. You lift the paper flap to reveal the sentence you’d written underneath only five minutes ago.

You’ll make friends soon.

She lifts her head and though her eyes are still full of tears yet to fall, she smiles.

You don’t ask why she’s here. You sit on your own bed, quietly, while they bring in boxes for her to unpack. There aren’t many, three boxes. One for clothes, one for books, and one for miscellaneous things.

You watch silently as she begins to unpack them. A bed, a shelf, and a wardrobe is all they are given in these small rooms. The clothes are hung up neatly in the wardrobe, the books- arranged in alphabetical order- sit on the shelf. The third box reveals a snow-globe, a stuffed rabbit, and a shell. She places the first two items on the shelf, the rabbit sits against her pillow in the middle of the bed.

“You’ll like it here.” It’s the first time either of you had spoken to each other. You hadn’t even learned each other’s names yet. “It’s not as scary as it seems, it’s actually really fun.”

The girl smiles at you, trying to believe you.

The crying begins at night. You lay awake listening. She tries to stifle them, muffle them with her pillow, it doesn’t work, you hear her regardless.  
You try not to judge, even if you don’t understand why she’s crying herself.

Sitting up, you take the paper fortune teller off the shelf, opening the flap for the number five. You move over to her bed, towards the shelf, and place the fortune teller down.

Everything will get better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what's going on, that's the point. Just stick with it and it'll all be explained as each part goes on.


End file.
